


your touch, my touch

by manubibi



Category: Free!
Genre: Feels and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is in Tokyo, training to be a better swimmer, while Nagisa is finishing high school back in Iwatobi. So obviously, the only way they have to feel closer is by having phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your touch, my touch

" _Hey, Haru-chan, what are you wearing_?"  
Haruka sees the text several hours after it was sent, thus when he replies he keeps it short to not make the wait much longer, saying all he has to say in few words.  
" _I'm at the pool. Just got out. So I'm naked right now,_ " he texts, not really asking himself why Nagisa should question him about his clothes. After all, they are both weirdos, there could be dozens of reasons for that first message.  
" _What if I came from behind you and touched your ass? Kissed your neck? Would you slam me against the locker_?" The successive message arrives merely a few seconds after. Well,  _that_  clears it up. And he imagines Nagisa sitting by his phone the whole afternoon waiting for him to reply. Possibly with his hands already playing with himself.  
Haruka blushes slightly, with his swimsuit already feeling like a problem. He takes a couple breaths, before looking around himself, and indeed he is alone. After all, if there are habits he kept after high school and even though his job now is staying in his beloved water, swimming in the pool until the sky turns dark is one of them.  
  
They are only going to be separated a year, long enough for Nagisa to graduate, and yet the fact that it is only a few months until he can fly and join with Haruka, maybe share a flat, only makes it more unbearable. They are merely kilometers away, for a very brief time, and yet cannot touch yet. It's torture, especially since Nagisa always made it a point to touch Haruka as much as possible. Hugging him, hanging from his arm, grabbing his hand, and then kissing him, playing with his hair, pulling him closer, straddling his lap, licking his skin. Just the memory and the image of all those things makes Haruka's blood roar in his veins, so loud that he can hear it like a demon had appeared on his shoulder, turning his thoughts into lewd whispers. Still, all he does is stare at the screen, thinking of something to say.  
" _I would_ ," he simply replies, and then he stills like a statue, with only his heart beating wildly in his chest, as he wonders whether Nagisa has  _ideas_. Of course he does. He always does.  
The ringtone associated with him jolts him back to reality, dissipating his fantasies of having the blond under him, pinned against the locker in front of him.  
"Hello," he replies to the call, leaning back happily because in the end he loves hearing Nagisa's voice. What comes to him is a soft pant, and then a giggle which seems to be filled up with mischief.  _Oh_.  
"Hi, Haru-chan! Sorry to disturb you, but I was feeling horny today," the other says with a straight-forward tone that highlights just how impatient he is, and how little he has changed. Not like he should have, after all they have only been aside for few weeks, few months. But hearing him unchanged as he is, that makes Haruka's deep blue eyes smile even though his face does not change. If anything, the corners of his mouth tug a little upwards.  
"I see," he murmurs, sighing.  
"Can you keep talking? I... really love your voice," the soft, trilling voice is now sounding warm, sticky, with a rough edge to his usually wild sound that makes Haruka's breath hitch in his throat.  
"I don't know what to say," he replies, though, a bit embarrassed. "What should I talk about?"  
"Tell me about the last time we fucked," Nagisa commands, after a few seconds of thinking.  
  
The last time they did it, it was a day before Haruka left. They had spent the entire day together, but also with their friends, celebrating Haruka's surely brilliant career waiting ahead of him, celebrating their high school years, until as expected Rin crashed the party to be a sobbing mess in Haruka's arms, even though they would most likely see each other very often. However none of them had minded. Nagisa had managed to keep it together all day, he had an entire year to cry about it. And then everybody had left, everybody but Nagisa, who had thought maybe Haruka needed some time to figure his luggage out and prepare for the flight. But he had grabbed Nagisa, and pushed him down onto his bed, watching him melt down in a smile.  
"I sucked you off."  
"I... remember. And what else?" Nagisa asked, with his voice soft and his breathing faster.  
"I pushed you down on the bed and..."  
He interrupts himself, getting what Nagisa means now. He does not want to hear something he already knows. He surely remembers every detail, and knows how he felt about it. How he still feels. Haruka thinks, _he wants to hear my point of view_.  
"... and you felt so good, Nagisa. You look so cute when I'm into you," he continues, with his voice lowering without him even noticing, soft and sweet and if it was something one could see, it would be honey.  
Nagisa lets out a tiny gasp on the other end, Haruka can imagine him perfectly, slithering a hand down to his cock to rub it. He looks around to make sure nobody is there, and then enters a booth locking it to be absolutely sure nobody will see him melt down although he always does so silently. He leans against one of the walls, dropping his head back as he already clings on the phone, pressing it against his ear to hear every single sound, every breath, as he pulls his swimsuit down, verifying that Nagisa's voice and breaths did, indeed, make him quite hard.  
"Am I?" The voice on the other end chirps, and Nagisa is probably embarrassed by hearing he is cute, but as a matter of fact he does look adorable in all the sinful ways when he calls Haruka over and over, with - _chan_  sounding like a prayer every single time, when his hair is all ruffled, when his cheeks are tinted with a gentle blush, and his skin shines slightly with just a thin layer of sweat on it. But the most lovely thing about Nagisa when Haruka fucks into him is how warm and lucid his eyes look, glimmering with want, greed, but also absolute ecstasis.  
"Yes. You look like you're having the time of your life..."  
"I always am."  
Haruka smiles, now, while touching himself still with method and care, sliding his fingers down to his testicles, fondling them, and then running them up and down his length slowly, gently, with a feather-like touch. That's how he likes it, and that is how Nagisa uses his mouth when he kneels in front of him, carefully sliding his hot, tight mouth around him with an eagerness that really reflects him. He always puts his all into everything, and if he is giving Haruka pleasure, if it's to make him feel good, he even goes the extra mile, pushing his own boundaries. He is always willing to even unpleasantly choke on him just to give him one more thrill, one more wave of pleasure, and yet Haruka stops him, he has to put a limit to what Nagisa will do even during sex. He really is larger than life.  
"I miss your mouth around me," he confesses, with a gentle squeeze around his shaft, and a choked moan rattling on its way out of his throat. Immediately, a whimper comes from the other end, which is how he knows this is working for Nagisa.  
"I miss your mouth, and your eyes, your back, your hips... I miss feeling you under my hands," he continues, looking down on his own, and then his eyes fly closed, with the images of everything he doesn't have right now flashing under his eyelids like if it was a movie. He's generally not that straight-forward and that raw in pouring his feelings out, but it is probably Nagisa's influence on him right now. It makes him say exactly what he thinks. In a way, that is freedom. He feels encouraged when Nagisa's moans raise a bit louder, just a little, with breaths slowly accelerating their pace. He gets the clear impression that Nagisa is fingering himself, which makes his hips jolt into his own hands, and the image is so perfect, in his mind, that he cannot help moaning himself, even though that is not a sound he makes often.  
"What- what else do you miss?" The other asks, with a shaky tone in his voice.

Haruka swallows, with his heart aching all at once.  
"I miss you," he replies slowly, softly, with a melancholy that really is not fit for the moment. Nagisa feels all of it, right to his guts, and it makes him want to both cry and hop on a plane and finish with Haruka himself, while seeing him, kissing him for real, touching his feathery hair, looking into his beautiful eyes as he comes.  
"I miss you too, Haru-chan," he replies, sighing. His heart drops, and so does everything else. "I miss you so much I spent the whole day waiting for you to reply."  
"I'm sorry," Haruka says promptly, with his hand still stroking around himself, but absent-mindedly.  
"It's okay, Haru-chan... you've got your things to do," Nagisa replies immediately, and shakes his head now torn between continuing to stroke himself or just keep on  _talking their feelings out_  or something.  
"So do you," the other retorts, tilting his head. "Are you keeping the studying up?" He then inspects, but a shiver runs up his spine, breaking his sentence in two with a neat moan.  
"Yeah. It's all good. Hey, what about I drop by next weekend? Just so we can finish this, because... I guess none of us are in the mood anymore, are we?" Nagisa replies, chuckling nervously.  
"You're not coming here just for sex. Study." Haruka finds it actually pretty tempting, but he's the older one. It's his responsibility to make sure Nagisa doesn't waste time on not studying, and the blond little demon has got ways of convincing him to drop the guard. Thus, Haru is just very cautious not to conceed him too much.  
" _Haru-chaaan_ ~" Nagisa whines indeed, and the other could probably see his pout from his flat's window if he was in it. He smiles, with all the gentleness he can focus on showing - to nobody, after all - while he's still touching and teasing himself.  
"I haven't stopped, by the way," he murmurs, knowing the younger will hear it and he does.  
A little smirk lifts a corner of Nagisa's mouth. The mood is not gone, after all.  
"So what are you doing  _now_?"

**Author's Note:**

> This really has no other purpose than being unashamed porn. And having feels. I just felt like dumping some garbage on you B) especially you, yes, you, Mizzy. Here, have some low-quality sinning. *dumps*


End file.
